Heroes Generations Volume 1: New Beginnings
by The Last Lord of Time
Summary: After recent events wherein a group of individuals have saved the world for countless times, the year 2009 has come and new individuals begin to manifest their powers. This is their story and together with the older generation, they will save the world.
1. Episode 1: Jumpstart

Heroes Generations

Volume 1: New Beginnings

Author's Notes: Heroes, its ideas and characters are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. The rest of the fictional characters and places, plots and the rest are mine. This fic also takes place in February 2009, since the Heroes 'Universe' as of the moment is still in the year 2007

_**Just recently, a seemingly ordinary group of individuals discovered that they were gifted beyond the norm and together they saved the world countless of times and in recent days, more and more people began to unravel their places in the world of evolution. This is just a part of their story that would lead up to saving the world once more. This is Volume One of their journeys. This is New Beginnings.**_

_**A British man can be heard as the scene plays out:**_

(_Why are we here? What is our purpose? Is God real?_)

A brown haired and handsome teenager was seen walking on the streets of a subdivision. The man looked around and he saw unfamiliar faces jogging up and about the street.

(_These are questions that can never be answered unless we cross the thin veil between life and death. __It is man's ability to have choices and to think rationally is what separates us from the lower life forms surrounding us. But it seems that in our world today, not all of us seem to be using their brains to solve even the simplest of problems?)_

He heard an explosion and a beautiful brunette ran toward him. She took his hand and pointed to a burning house. Both of them ran towards the house and they saw two men wearing black suits getting out of a black car.

(_Have we all gone mad by living in this cruel world? Have we given up hope in waiting for the coming of the savior? Will it just end there? This world's problems such as political graft and corruption, murderers, selfishness are just cancers to our society. We can't remove it, we can't stop it and there is simply no cure for it. It's hardwired into the building blocks of civilization, but it doesn't mean we can't fight it)_

Both men walked towards the house and the burning house suddenly vanished to rubble when they looked at the young man and his companion. The companion shouted something inaudible to the young man, who turned around to see the brunette to be missing. He looked back at the mysterious men, who gestured that the young man must look back once more.

_(Not in the literal sense, but we can try our best to limit it. What we just need are catalysts, catalysts that will stand up for change and who will try their best to make this teeny tiny planet a better place for future generations. And when all of that is done, it is only then where we can find our centers to find the answers to all of our questions.)_

The young man looked back once more and he saw a metallic hand which threw him to a wall. The two men take out their guns and aim it at the young man as the metallic hand reappeared once more and choked the young man, who closed his eyes and began to shout and everything became dark.

_**Episode 1: Jumpstart**_

The young man suddenly woke up in such a fashion that all the students around the classroom looked at him.

"Okay you lot. Turn your books to page 56 and we'll go straight to the bard himself. William Shakespeare," a blonde haired man said in an Estuary accent. The man is 6 feet in height and he is seen wearing a cream colored suit with matching cream colored pants. He took out a book and stood in front of a desk, which is in front of a class composed of twenty students, "Now before we do that, I would like to know from Mr. Kyle Davison here on why oh why are you sleeping in my class for the 3rd time? You know that this event is considered an offense. Minor as it may be, but it will be taken into consideration by the school's guidance counselor. Is there any particular reason for me to stop from doing so?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan," Kyle said to the teacher sincerely, "It's just been a bit hectic really with all the stuff that's been going on."

"I see," Logan said as he thought a bit and he pointed his book at Kyle, "You won't mind of staying after class do you? I'd like to sort things out before I decide on filing a report to the office"

"Consider it done sir," Kyle replied gladly as the teacher placed the book on the desk and he clapped his hands to gain the attention of the whole class.

"Now all of that said let's continue on with the lesson shall we?" Logan said as he began walking around the class, "William Shakespeare is one of the literary geniuses of our time. He is a great playwright and he's also one man who knows his ways with words. He also the poet who introduced sonnets to the literary world.. What is a sonnet then? A sonnet is a poem. Written in fourteen lines and two of which must form a rhyming couplet. Understood?"

The class nodded in understanding and Logan continued to discuss the lesson.

_Raito Masahashi, Tokyo, Japan_

A red haired Asian wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans is seen sitting on a bench in a park. Out of the blue, a man in a tuxedo and a bowler hat approached the red haired man and he asked in Japanese, "Are you sure you can do this boy?"

"Oh not this time again Kishimoto-san," Raito replied in Japanese as he ruffled his hair in annoyance, "You know how this works right? You give me the figures, I give you the right choice and then voila! And ka-boom! End of business."

"Hai," Kishimoto said in defeat as he handed Raito a copy of the morning paper.

Raito took the newspaper eagerly and he turned the page to the business reports and stuff. Raito's black eyes glowed red for awhile and it returned back to normal as Kaito closed the newspaper, "Yamagato Industries are down by 8 percent, but I'd say that it's just a minor setback or something. By next week, that 8 percent will be gone as if you'd had a night of some bad waffles and you'll be a millionaire in no time."

"You sure?" Kishimoto asked as he took the newspaper from Raito and he took out a small brown envelope.

"If I was then we wouldn't be talking right now eh," Raito replied to Kishimoto in an annoyed voice, "Now can I have it now?"

"Sure," Kishimoto said as he handed over the envelope to Raito, who opened it and checked it a bit.

Raito smiled at Kishimoto and he saluted the elder man, "It's nice doing business with you Kishimoto-san."

Kishimoto just nodded as Raito began to walk away with a large grin on his face.

_Chris Nord and Rudolf Hawkins, Los Angeles, California_

"I'd say I'd go for it," a brown haired man wearing a black jacket over a purple shirt and black pants said as he sat on the table wherein a black man was eating.

"What'cha sayin' man?" a shorter black man answered as he took a bite of his taco, "No point of buyin Kobe boy's new shoes this weekend. You play damn well enough with those Converse All Star low cuts of yours."

"I do, but I'd like to get the feel of playing using low cut basketball shoes you get my meaning?" the man said with a grin as he began to eat the nachos on his plate, "It's a lot better than those ballet shoes of yours."

"That ballet shoes you're talking about is my lucky Addidas Gym Shoes and those same shoes are the same shoes I use when I run," the man said when the brown haired Caucasian stopped from eating.

"You still in that crew of Derrick?" the man asked his friend in a questioning voice, "Oh cmon Rude! I thought you got out of that life man. You're going to get killed off one of these days."

"I still have my lucky shoes Chris," Rudolf defended his job.

"But what if your luck runs out and I'll come in with my teammates to bust you and your crew up?" Chris asked Rudolf, "I keep on covering up for you and helping you to keep your butt out of bars Rude."

"And for that I'm grateful man. I just need some adjustments to do," Rudolf said when his phone beeped a bit.

"But you better get out of it as fast as you can. When that day comes, I can't let friendship be above my job man. I'm sorry, but we gotta do this as professionals," Chris warned his friend.

"Well thanks for the tacos man. I gotta roll," Rudolf said as he left Chris, who sighed and began finishing his nachos.

_Kyle Davison, Union Wells High, Odessa, Texas_

The school bell was heard and the students of a certain high school in Odessa, Texas began to get outside of their classrooms.

Kyle can be seen putting some books in his locker as more and more students began filing out of their classrooms. A blonde haired Caucasian walked beside Kyle and he said, "Strike three with Mr. Logan today huh. That's gotta hurt. Why you keep sleeping in class anyway? Family problems?"

"No Mike," Kyle said as he closed his locker, "It's just I've been having these extra-ordinary dreams lately. Too extra-ordinary in fact."

"Well you've got to get your act straight cuz here goes the bomb and looks like he's got some chicas," Mike said as he left Kyle's side just in time for Kyle to see Mr. Logan is approaching with a beautiful brunette by his side.

"She looks familiar, but it can't be" Kyle muttered as he eyed the brunette

"Kyle," Mr. Logan simply said.

"Yes Mr. Logan?" Kyle said as he crossed his arms a bit and leaned on the locker.

"Kyle she is Gianne Elysse Averia. She's a newcomer to the school and since you hit the jackpot in class earlier, I'm assigning you to be,"

"Her tour guide," Kyle finished his teacher's statement.

"Yes and I also want you to assist her in classes just for her to keep up with our current lessons as of the moment to make up for your recent…hobby," Mr. Logan told Kyle sternly.

"Consider it done sir," Kyle said in a business-like manner.

"Then it's settle then," Mr. Logan said as he looked at Gianne, "If you would excuse me young lady, I believe that I have some other matters to deal with. I leave you in the hands of one of our best students."

"I think that's an overstatement," Kyle said with a British accent.

"Right…and you still need to work on that accent though," Mr. Logan said as he left the two alone.

"Uhm..." Kyle said as he looked at the petite brunette in front of him and he tried to grin, "I don't really know how to start up this tour."

Gianne smiled a bit and she said, "Let's start saying Hi I suppose."

"Hi Gianne," Kyle said with a smile.

"Hi…uhm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Gianne said when Kyle said, "Name's Kyle. Kyle Davison."

"It's nice to meet you Kyle," Gianne said with a smile.

"So let's start the tour then shall we?" Kyle said as he gestured for her to go first, "Ladies first I'd say."

Gianne laughed and both of them began to walk around the school.

Outside the school, a black car was parked and two men are seen getting out of the car and both of them wore shades. One of them was a Caucasian while the other one was an African-American.

The Caucasian man took out his phone and he said, "We're here sir. No problem then. We'll follow him on the way home then."

_Elizabeth Swan, New York_

A beautiful woman was seen running through the streets of New York and she went in to the next alleyway she could see. Two men were seen following her and they manage to corner her in an alleyway.

"Elizabeth Swann," a man wearing a brown suit said. The man has graying hair and he took another step near her, "There's no need to panic. We only want you to come with us so we'll be able to help you."

"Help me? You killed my patient Mister," Elizabeth as she backed up against the wall behind her.

"He was a dangerous man mademoiselle. A very very dangerous man in fact and we did what was best in order to keep him from harming others," the man explained.

"Dangerous? He's paralyzed and he can only talk to others using his mind!" Elizabeth retorted.

"And that is what made him dangerous," the man said as both men began to approach her, "Telepathy is such a dangerous and strong ability that it can be used to control you as if you were a puppet miss. It starts with mind reading, but it develops into something worse. If that would happen, then everyone will be in grave danger."

"Who are you to even judge that?" Elizabeth said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"We are agents who are tasked to help people who are special just like you Ms. Swann," the man said as his bald companion ran towards Elizabeth and began hugging her. Elizabeth squirmed and protested, "Get off me you pervert!"

Elizabeth's face became contorted in pain and she began to gasp for breath.

"Ms. Swann. My friend here is who we call the Constrictor and just like the Boa Constrictor, the harder you resist against him, the tighter goes his hug unless he crushes you entirely," the man explained as Elizabeth collapsed to the ground. The man took out a phone and he said, "We've got the empath. I'll be coming shortly."

The man looked at his partner and he said, "We're flying back to Odessa."

_Raito Masahashi, Tokyo, Japan_

Raito entered his apartment and he began packing his things. Raito heard footsteps and he saw a familiar face he never expected.

"Ando nii-chan," Raito muttered under his breath.

"Where are you going Raito?" Ando asked his brother in their native dialect.

"America," Raito said, "I'm off to find my destiny as a hero."

"What destiny? You're going nowhere Raito except school," Ando told his brother, whose eyes glowed orange and he appeared behind his big brother with his bags packed.

"You can't stop me big brother. I run very very fast," Raito told his big brother, whose hands have red sparks in them.

"I'm sorry Raito," Ando said when he turned around to send a red beam of energy that hit the walls and Ando ran out to the doorway only to discover that his brother was gone in a flash.

_Michael Waltfield, Union Wells High_

The school bell rang and students began filing out of Union Wells High. The blonde haired high school jock saw his buddy Kyle and he approached him, "So Kyle you up for tonight?"

"Sorry Mike. I promised Gianne I'd drive her home," Kyle apologized.

"Looks like you man has got yourself a girlfriend," Michael teased his friend, "If you need some tips, just ask doctor love here."

Kyle laughed a bit and he saw Gianne get out of the school gates, "Well there she is man gotta go."

"Get 'em Tiger," Michael said with a laugh as he walked towards his Ford Escape and he drove off the school not knowing that a black Mercedes was following his car.

_Rudolf Hawkins, Los Angeles_

Rudolf got inside a warehouse and there were several men surrounding a table.

"At last the man we're all waitin' for," a brown haired man said as he approached Rude and handed him a pistol, "Remember our man Paul?"

"Yeah I remember him," Rudolf replied as he took the gun, "Our informant right?"

"You got that right and now he got new intel for us," the man said as he approached the desk and there was a laptop on it and a lot of guns, "Now our main man gave us the location of a shipment of them gadgets. iPods, iPhones, and Apple Laptops anything that is made by Apple is in a shipment container by the Port of LA."

"But that's suicide Derrick," one man said, "Place is gotta be heavy with security."

"Nuh uh uh!" Derrick said as he opened showed the laptop to group, "You see there is a map of the container ships. Our informant Paul promised us one of them containers if we help in this massive heist."

"Massive heist?" Rudolf asked, "You mean our crew ain't the only one going to strike there."

"Exactly," Derrick informed the group, "He's got like 15 crews and 5 gangs to help out in this with one purpose: to show the Terminator's excuse of a governor that he ain't doing his job. He also said he'll handle most of the security."

"That's it? Paul must be a nutjob for doin' all this just for show," one of the men commented.

"I don't care whatever his purpose is, but as long as we profit we do this," Derrick said as he loaded the guns into the van nearby.

Rudolf looked in deep thought as he looked at his gun when Derrick snapped his fingers, "Anythin wrong with the plan Rude?"

"No it's cool man. It's cool, but I think I should sit this baby out. I mean minus the security and the ease of access to the area. I think you guys can do this pretty well," Rudolf said as the other men nodded.

Derrick laughed and all of them laughed too. Derrick pulled out a gun and he said, "You working with another crew?"

"No man!" Rudolf said defensively, "Put down the gun man it ain't cool."

"No I'll tell you what ain't cool Rude!" Derrick said as he slammed Rudolf to a wall, "It ain't gonna be cool when I learn you betrayed us. It'll only take one bullet brother."

"No Derrick. I'm still with you man. We're cool and I'm in," Rudolf assured Derrick, who let him go.

"That's good to know man," Derrick said in relief, "Now get 'em guns on the van."

"Sure…sure," Rudolf said as he looked at the gun at his hand and he was surprised to see that was kind of bent.

Rudolf threw the gun away in surprise and he went to the table to help in loading the guns.

_Michael Waltfield, Odessa, Texas_

Michael parked his car by the driveway of his house and he saw the black car following him earlier stopped nearby.

Michael locked his car and he walked towards the black Mercedes and he said, "Don't you think I haven't seen you guys follow me around. Now tell me why are you following me?"

Two black suited men exited the car and one of them said, "Mr. Waltfield. Thank you for making this quite easy for us."

"What do you mean by easy?" Michael asked out in confusion.

"Well it would be quite easy for us to talk to you about a certain special ability of yours," the other man answered.

"Special ability? I don't know what you are talking about," Michael said as he began to walk away when one of the men grabbed his arm.

"We know that you've been playing with fire," one of the man said when Michael pushed him to the ground and he sent red burning flames to the fallen man, who melted into water.

"I don't think you can burn my partner here Mr. Waltfield. Because you see, he's like you, but he plays with water instead of fire," the man explained as Michael ran back into his house and he locked it.

The Caucasian man who melted to water reformed back into human form and he asked his Black American partner, ""Do we have permission to engage?"

"We do have John," the man said to his partner.

"Then let's go in then," the man said as he melted into water as his partner drew out a gun.

_Kyle Davison and Gianne Averia, Odessa, Texas_

"I've had a great time Kyle," Gianne said as Kyle helped her get out of his customized '93 Nissan Skyline.

"I'm glad you had," Kyle said with a smile, "Shall we?"

Kyle walked Gianne to the doorway of her house and he said, "Well I guess this is goodbye then."

"Not yet goodbye," Gianne said with a smile and she kissed Kyle on his cheek, "There's still a long night ahead you know. Call me okay?"

"Sure," Kyle said as Gianne went into the house. Kyle pumped his fist into the air in victory when his phone rang. Kyle took out his phone and he said, "Mikey look I'm sorry for ditching out on you man."

"Look it's not that Kyle. There are freaky MIB guys outside my house and I need your help man. Call 911 or something," Michael said frantically on the phone when Kyle heard a door being smashed from the other end of the line.

"Michael what's happening?" Kyle asked Michael when the phone lines went dead.

Kyle rushed to his car and drove off at top speed to arrive at his friend's house.

After a few minutes, Kyle arrived at Michael's street and he saw that his friend's house was burning and there were three men putting a cuffed Michael into the car.

Kyle got out of his car and rushed to the scene when one of the men approached Kyle, who looked in surprise.

"Dad! What are you doing here? They are taking Michael away!" Kyle said as the men began to approach Kyle's dad.

"Mr. Davison shall we subdue him?" one of the men asked.

"Not now Ray," Kyle's father said, "Not until he manifests."

"Manifests what dad?" Kyle said as he walked towards the black car when his father stopped him.

"I won't let you do this Kyle. You have absolutely no idea of what is taking place here," Kyle's dad said to his son sternly.

"You are kidnapping my best friend dad now let me go," Kyle said as he broke away from his father's grip. Kyle began to run towards the black car when a metallic hand grabbed Kyle's shoulder and it threw him towards his Nissan Skyline.

Kyle gasped in pain and he saw one of his father's arms was covered in metal, "You…this can't be…"

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do this," Mr. Davison said as he walked towards his son and choked him with the metallic arm, "I'm sorry son…"

Kyle's vision was slowly getting dark when Kyle's held his father's hand and he looked into his eyes and shouted. Mr. Davison was suddenly repelled by an invisible force field and he was crashed to the ground in a loud thud.

"Mr. Davison!" both men exclaimed as they ran to their boss.

"Looks like he takes off from his mother," Mr. Davison said as Kyle fainted to the ground, "I'm fine. There's no need to fuss about me. Just bag and tag him and get him out of my sight you here me!"

"Yes sir," both men said as they loaded the unconscious Kyle into the car and they drove off and left Mr. Davison standing idly by the burning house.

_**The voice of a British man can be heard as the scene plays out:**_

_(This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries—in the end, what does it matter when the human heart can only find meaning in the smallest of moments?)_

Mr. Logan is seen checking the last of the stack of papers on top of his desk. He looked at his watch and he stood up from his desk and he left the room.

_(They're here—among us. In the shadows, in the light, everywhere.)_

Raito Masahashi walked inside the airplane and he smiled at the stewardess in front of him. Raito then headed to his seat within the airplane without knowing his older brother Ando and a friend of his is just a couple of seats back behind him.

_(Do they even know yet? For all his bluster, it is the sad providence of man that he cannot choose his triumph.)_

Rudolf knocked out a guard and he whistled for his crew to come to him. Derrick patted Rudolf's shoulder and he gestured for his companions to crack open the shipping container.

_(He can only choose how he will stand when the call of destiny comes,)_

Chris Nord is sitting inside of a van with his SWAT team alongside him. Chris loads up his automatic rifle and the van stopped. Chris heard someone tapping the van and they opened the van's door and filed out of it.

_(Hoping that he will have the courage to answer.)_

Kyle woke up tied up on a chair with an I.V. line in his right arm. He looked around to see Michael and an unfamiliar woman in the room in the same situation as he is.

"Kyle at last you're awake," Michael said.

"What's going on here Mikey? Why am I here?" Kyle asked his friend when the door suddenly opened as Mr. Davison entered the room.

"Because you three have special talents that we want to help you with," Mr. Davison said as he eyed his son, "Especially you son, you take off after your mother."

"I don't know what you mean, but I'll make you pay for everything you've done! Mom leaving us and now this!" Kyle said in anger.

"Son. Until you change that attitude of yours, you're grounded," Mr. Davison said as he left the room and the lights of the room went out.

**Author's Notes: This is my first try on a fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this the same way I did. I plan to have a weekly release of the episodes of this revised new Heroes with the show's characters and new characters of mine coming together to stop a new threat. The storyline of this fic might go hand in hand with Heroes Fugitives at some point in time, but now I'm still planning on it. For Kristen Bell fans, Elle didn't die under the hands of Sylar like in the show, though Maya and Monica Dawson are dead here.**

**Stay tuned to Heroes Generations and till next time then!**


	2. Episode 2: Rescues

Heroes Generations

Volume 1: New Beginnings

Author's Notes: Heroes, its ideas and characters are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. The rest of the fictional characters and places, plots and the rest are mine. This fic also takes place in the year 2010.

_**A British man can be heard as the scene plays out:**_

_(We are an inquisitive species with so much to learn about life, our surroundings, about ourselves)_

Kyle Davison, a brown haired teenager, walked hand-in-hand with Gianne Averia in the streets of New York.

_(We ask so much, yet we know so little)_

A figure with a scarred face approached Kyle and his surroundings suddenly changed into a destroyed New York.

_(Sometimes there are questions that are far more powerful than answers)_

An explosion occurs and the figure with the scarred face looked towards the direction of the explosion.

_(And some answers, tend to shatter everything we know in existence)_

An Asian man wearing a black trench coat appeared beside the man with the scar on his face.

_(How is this happening? What are they? Why them and not others?)_

Seven figures appear walking out from the rubble.

_(Why now? What does it all mean?)_

Ten figures appear behind Kyle and they all looked scared and horrified at what they are seeing. The scarred man snapped his fingers and everyone was brought to a present day New York.

_(Why?)_

Kyle looked around to see that all the people around him were gone, including Gianne. He saw a bright light from the skies and soon everything was enveloped into it.

_**Episode 2: Rescues**_

Kyle woke up with a shout and he found out that he was restrained on his bed.

"Looks like you woke up at last son," a familiar voice said to Kyle.

"You!" Kyle said menacingly as he saw his leaning by a corner as he struggled against his restraints.

"There's no point in struggling Kyle. The only way for you to break those bonds is if you had the strength that I had," Mr. Davison said in as a matter of factly as he raised his metallic right arm and slammed his fist to the wall that dented afterwards, "I wished it were that way, but it seems you had your mother's ability all along."

"What ability? Mom's a freak like you?" Kyle asked out of confusion.

"Freak? This isn't a curse son, but a gift. Your mom, just like me had a special ability. She had the ability to project force fields, just like you," Mr. Davison informed his son as he sat down on a chair near his son.

"Get away from me," Kyle said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened.

Mr. Davison laughed and he said, "It seemed like you are new to your power, but don't worry because I'll help you control it."

"I don't need your help!" Kyle said angrily, "Where's Michael? What have you done to him?"

"Your friend Michael is just by the other room and we haven't done anything to him so far," Mr. Davison informed his son, "Did you know that you're best friend is a pyrokinetic?"

"A pyro-what?" Kyle asked.

"Someone who can create and control fire. Isn't that cool?" Mr. Davison asked as he stood up, "I'll be seeing you later son."

Mr. Davison began leaving the room and as he left he said, "Oh and by the way, you'll also be seeing your new classmate in probably a couple of hours, her name's Gianne right?"

"Don't you dare!" Kyle threatened his father.

"There's nothing you can do about it son, its time-out time for you," Mr. Davison said sternly as he went out of the room and he closed the metallic door of the room.

_Rudolf Hawkins, Port of Los Angeles_

As several men were lifting boxes of gadgets into a black van, Rudolf tried to bend a metal bar with his bare two hands, but he failed in doing so, "Aww c'mon!"

"Hey Rude!" Derrick said as he approached Rudolf, "What'cha tryin' to do?"

"Uhhh…it's nothing," Rude said as he threw the metal bar away, "I'm just trying to do one of em world record breakin' stuff. You know 'em right?"

"You playin' dumb with me huh!" Derrick said as he drew his pistol and he aimed it at Ride, "You think I'm a fool?"

"No Derrick. You the man brotha. If you weren't, we couldn't have gotten those iPods now right?" Rude said to Derrick.

"Good that you know your place," Derrick said as he lowered his pistol when he heard gunshots, "What the hell was that?"

Two seconds later, two men ran towards Derrick and one of them said, "We got SWAT up on our tail boss!"

"Sh$%!" Derrick said as he ran back to the van, "Let's get out of here!"

Rudolf and Derrick looked at each other and they ran back to their van when a SWAT team arrived out of nowhere. Derrick raised his pistol and shot down two of the SWAT members. The other crew members managed to take out one apiece as Rude tackled a SWAT member and aimed his gun at the neck of the men, who said "Rude is that you?"

"Chris? What are you doin' here?" Rude asked as he lowered his gun.

"You know this guy?" Derrick said as he yanked Rude off Chris and pushed him to a wall, "You ratted us out to these cops?"

"No man I didn't!" Rude said Chris stood up to help his friend, but the three men raised their weapons at Chris.

"Oh I don't think so," Derrick said as he punched Rude in the gut and pushed him to the ground. Derrick picked up the metal bar thrown earlier and he pointed it at Rude, "You think you can make a fool out of me? World record breaking stuff huh, well I'll tell you what now Rude. I'm going to set the world record for breaking a traitor's face in one minute!"

Derrick swung the metal bar towards Rude, who saw the whole thing in slow motion and he caught the metal bar.

"What the?" Derrick said in surprise when Rude yanked the metal bar away from his boss' hand and he easily bent it and threw it away.

Rude saw the frightened faces of the crewmates and he saw that his hands were shaking, "Oh now I get it. It must be the emotion."

Derrick charged at Rude with all his might, when Rude easily side-stepped and he got behind Derrick and broke his neck in a matter of seconds.

Rude looked at the remaining crew members and he said, "You goin' to lower your guns or what?"

The frightened crew members threw their weapons to the ground and one of them said, "What…what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Now get the hell out of my sight before I do something rash," Rude said in an angry voice as the men nodded frantically and ran out of the port. Rude approached his friend and he smiled, "Well looks like I can manage to get out of it."

"Yes you did," Chris said as a SWAT team arrived and aimed their weapons at Rude, "Don't shoot him. He's our insider. Get the ones who ran away."

The SWAT team leader nodded and went after the escapees. Rude looked at Chris with a smile and he said, "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. You did what you should have done months ago," Chris said as he looked at Derrick's body, "But I want to know how you managed to move like a blur and do just that."

"Like a blur? What are you talking about man?" Rude asked Chris, "He was damn slow and I was faster. It's a fact."

"Oh really? Let's put it that way," Chris said as he picked up the bent metal bar, "So how'd you figure you bent this bar as if it was a spoon?"

"I don't know man," Rude said honestly, "Look earlier, Derrick threatened me the same way like earlier and I was holding a gun. After the incident, the handle of the gun had dent marks. It was like I bent it with...I dunno man, super strength perhaps?."

"Oh come on we know you ain't Superman. We'd find out how and why sooner or later. It's probably because of some adrenaline rush," Chris said as he looked at his watch, "But now I better get back to the station for debriefing. I'll escort you to a taxi and you get some rest. Sound good with you?"

"Sure sure," Rude said as both of them walked, "Look I appreciate everythin you've done for me man. First trying not to bust me up, getting me those tacos almost every week and now this, I owe you a lot man."

"And I'll make sure you don't forget," Chris pointed out as both of them laughed.

"You do that and you're one cruel bastard man," Rude said to Chris.

"Sounds fine to me," Chris said as both of them got out of the port and he hailed a taxi.

Rude got inside the taxi and he said, "Well, thanks again man. You watch your a$$ from getting shot."

"And you take care and get some rest," Chris shot back as the taxi's doors closed and the taxi left.

Chris looked at the leaving taxi and he turned around afterwards to see three men approaching him, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid you're not supposed to be here."

The man in the middle took out an I.D. and he said, "Agent Carson. F.B.I. We need to talk to you Mr. Nord about a private matter concerning your ability."

"My ability?" Chris said in surprise, "I don't know what you're talkin' about Agent Carson."

"Maybe this should help trigger them," Agent Carson said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a metallic arm.

"What the!" Chris said in surprise as Agent Carson swung his arm to hit Chris, who flew a few meters above the ground and he crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Chris said as he clutched his forehead, where the metallic arm had hit him, "Why you!"

Chris took out a pistol and began shooting the man with the metallic arm, but all he heard were 'Ping! Ping! Ping!'

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Chris said as he unloaded his bullets on the man.

"If you didn't analyze the situation Mr. Nord, I can coat any part of my body with metal," the man explained.

"What do you want with me freak?" Chris asked Agent Carson.

"I want to know the reason why you don't have a gash on your forehead where I hit you," Agent Carson pointed out.

"I do have a…" Chris stopped from talking when his hands roamed around his bloodless forehead, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing in particular," Agent Carson said as he looks at the man beside him, "Knock him out."

The man nodded as he approached Chris and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing…" Chris said as he fell unconscious.

"Pack him back to the car," the man with the metallic arm said as he walked away.

_Logan Anders, Odessa, Texas_

The Literature teacher of Union Wells High parked his car in front of a blue house and he got out of his car. Logan Anders locked the doors of his car and walked towards the house. He rang the doorbell and a brown haired woman answered the door, "Yes. May I help you?"

"Good evening mam. I'm Gianne's Literature teacher, Mr. Logan Anders and I'm here to talk to her about something," Logan informed the woman in his Estuary accent, "Is she here?"

"Yes yes come in Mr. Logan," the woman said as Logan entered the house and he saw a fully furnished living with a fireplace. The woman walked towards the stairs and she said, "Gianne! You have a visitor!"

"Who is it mom?" Gianne asked from her room.

"It's your teacher, Mr. Logan," Mrs. Averia said as she looked at Logan, "Would like something to drink Mr. Logan? Coffee perhaps?"

"Coffee would be nice thank you," Logan said as the mother left the living room and a few seconds later he saw Gianne sitting on the couch next to where he is sitting on.

"Why are you here sir?" Gianne asked her teacher.

"When was the last time you talked to Kyle?" Logan asked his student when Gianne's mother came back and handed him his coffee.

"If there's anything you need Mr. Logan, I'll be in the kitchen. Would you like to join us for supper?" the woman asked the English teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry to say that I have to decline. I have some other matters to attend to after I talk to Gianne here," Logan informed the mother.

"I understand. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me okay?" Mrs. Averia said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Logan looked back at his student and he said, "Well?"

"The last time I talked to Kyle was a few hours ago. After he brought me back here, he told me he'll call me, but he hasn't called yet," Gianne informed her teacher, "Why do you ask sir?"

"Because I'm afraid that Kyle might have gone missing as well," Logan said in a serious voice.

"Kyle might have gone missing as well? Somebody else is also missing?" Gianne asked in a worried voice.

"You're quite sharp Gianne, but yes. Kyle and his friend, Michael Waltfield, have both gone missing," Logan informed Gianne, "And what makes things more suspicious is that Waltfield's house was burned down this afternoon and to add things up, Kyle's car was parked near the crime scene."

"Have you heard any other news about them?" Gianne asked her teacher.

"I went to Kyle's house, but there was no sign of people inside it and," Logan stopped from talking as he heard the doorbell ringing, "And I have good reason to say that you're going to be the next missing person."

Gianne's mother reappeared in the room and she said, "No need to fret I'll answer it."

Logan stood up and he walked towards the doorway and he saw Mrs. Averia talking to a black suited man and a black attired woman.

"Oh yes she is here," Mrs. Averia said, "May I know what you want with my daughter? She is currently talking to her teacher right now."

Logan ran back to Gianne and he heard her say, "What do you mean I'm the next missing person sir?"

"Listen to me Gianne. We've got to get out of here right now. Trust me on this and don't say a word," Logan said when Mrs. Averia entered the room with the two black attired pair.

"Good evening sir. We want to talk with Gianne for awhile if you won't mind," the woman said in a gentle voice.

"Not by a long shot," Logan said as he stepped in front of Gianne.

"What are you talking about Mr. Logan? The F.B.I. have every right to talk to my daughter about what she knows of the disappearance of two of her schoolmates," Mrs. Averia explained.

"Oh really?" Logan said as he looked at the pair, "So F.B.I. would concern itself now with burned houses and missing children? That's very un-F.B.I.-like. You agents should think of a better excuse if you want to get past me."

The face of the man and the woman hardened at the last statement of Logan.

"I'm sorry officers, but I think Mr. Logan should leave now," Mrs. Averia said as she looked at Logan seriously.

"You know who we are Mr. Logan?" the man asked Logan as he fumbled something inside his suit.

"Oh yes I do," Logan said as he dipped his hand into the brown overcoat he was wearing.

"Gentlemen if you would please stop the glares you've been giving one another," Mrs. Averia said when Logan took out a baton and charged at the man.

"Gianne get out of here!" Logan told his student, who ran towards the kitchen.

The man caught the baton of Logan and he punched Logan to the floor. The man took out a small cylinder from his pocket and gray smoke was released from it.

"Gas..." Logan said as he covered his nose with his brown overcoat as Mrs. Averia fell unconscious to the ground. The black outfitted woman also fell unconscious to the floor and he saw the man was still standing.

"Good night Mr. Logan," the man said as he ran out of the house.

Logan stood up and struggled to walk despite the overpowering fumes of the gas. He collapsed to the floor as he was about to reach the doorway.

Gianne jumped off the high fence she was climbing earlier and she managed to land to the ground safely. She saw she was in an alleyway and she began to run out of the alley when she saw the man earlier was already in the alleyway's entrance. Gianne ran away from that direction and she took a right turn. Unfortunately, she ended up in a dead end and she saw the man was slowly approaching her.

"Listen young lady, if you don't want to get hurt then come quietly with me," the man told Gianne as he took out a tazer gun.

"Where did you bring Kyle?" Gianne asked as she backed-up against the wall.

"Somewhere he can't do anything stupid," the man said as he took a step closer to her, "Now come with me and all of this will end without your mom and your teacher being harmed."

"Why? Why do you need me so badly?" Gianne asked the man as she looked at the man in fear.

"Because you have a gift," the man explained, "A gift that makes you different from others. Makes you special."

"Oh you mean **THIS!"** Gianne shouted the last word that made the man clutch his ears in pain due to the loudness that the last word was spoken at.

Gianne looked surprise at what she did and she took the opportunity to kick the man to the floor and take his tazer gun. She aimed it at the man and she said, "Now what were you talking about harming me, my family and my teacher?"

"That's enough Gianne," Logan approached Gianne as he was gasping for his breath. Logan took the tazer gun from Gianne and he shot the man straight in the chest with tazer bullets. The man shook in pain for a bit and he fell unconscious afterwards, "That's enough to keep him quiet now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Gianne asked her teacher.

"New York," Logan said as he pulled Gianne to follow him.

"What about mom? We can't just leave her with those people," Gianne told Logan.

"Don't worry. I'll have someone look after her," Logan said as both he and Gianne walked towards his car wherein a Nissan Rogue parked nearby. A man with horn-rimmed glasses exited the car with a Haitian man, "One of us is inside the house and one of them is by an alleyway with a dead end. He's probably unconscious due to a tazer shot, but that might not hold him in place."

"What about my mom?" Gianne asked Logan.

Before the man with the glasses spoke once more Logan interrupted, "Get the Haitian do his job. Create a nice excuse on why she's travelling with her teacher and make sure nobody comes here."

"You ask too much demands Logan. I don't owe you that much," the man with the glasses told his friend seriously.

"Nah we're even. Besides Noah, you and I know that you're curious on how this happened despite what happened a couple of years back," Logan told Noah, who smiled.

"You win," Noah said as he looked at his companion, "Go to the alleyway and secure him. I'll take care of the partner."

The Haitian man nodded and left without a word. Logan looked at Gianne and he said, "Now that the problem is taken care off, get in the car."

"But if I'm going with you, I need some clothes to wear," Gianne told Logan when Noah went to his car and he took out a gym bag with the Union Wells High school logo on it.

"Take it. It was my daughter's. She studied in Union Wells High like you did," Noah said as he gave her the bag, "Her old clothes there would probably fit you."

Gianne opened the bag and looked into it. She closed it and she looked at Noah, "Thank you Mr?"

"Noah. Noah Bennet. Now I'd suggest you get into the car, there might be more of those guys around," Noah said to Gianne with a calming smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet. I hope you let my mother understand…whatever she needs to understand," Gianne said with a smile as she went into the backseat of the car.

"She reminds me of Claire. Save the cheerleader, save the world," Noah said with a laugh and he looked at Logan seriously, "What are you going to do now?"

"Go to New York and ask Angela what she knows," Logan said as he walked around the car, "And find my other students."

"Good luck in finding them," Noah said as Logan got into the car. Noah opened one of the car's doors and he looked at Gianne, "Take good care of yourself and Logan for me okay?"

Gianne nodded and smiles, "You can count on me Mr. Bennet."

"Give love to Claire from me Anders," Noah said as he closed the door and the car's engines started up.

"I will," Logan said as he drove the car away from Gianne's house.

Noah walked into the house and he saw the pair of black outfitted agents tied up by a corner. Noah looked at his partner and he said, "The mother?"

"I erased her memories of the incident. Now what should we tell her?" the man said in a deep voice.

"Let me handle that," Noah said as he entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Averia cooking dinner, "Uhm excuse me Mrs. Averia, I'm Noah Bennet of Primatech Paper Co. and I want to tell you something about how your daughter won an all expense paid trip to New York."

_Raito Masahashi, Times Square, New York_

"Yatta!" Raito said as he hoisted his backpack behind him.

Raito walked around the streets of New York and he saw a comic stand by a corner. He saw one comic entitled Ninth Wonders and he saw a picture of him saying Yatta as he hoisted his backpack.

"Nani?(What?)" Raito said as he took the comic book and he turned to the next page and he saw a picture of his brother and a friend of his standing right behind him, "Eh?"

Raito turned around and he saw Ando behind him.

"No way!" Raito said in English as he looked into the comic and he saw the scene wherein he said the phrase, "How?"

"We were following you," Ando said Japanese, "You think I'll let you roam around the world without Hiro and I babysitting you?"

Raito was about to run when Hiro stopped him, "Uh uh uh!"

Hiro took out a hundred dollars and he handed the money to the store owner, "Keep the change."

"Thank you," the man said as he pocketed the money.

Hiro then looked at Raito and he said in Japanese, "Now you can go."

"Yes you can," Ando said with a smile when he realized what Hiro said, "Are you crazy? You're letting him go?"

"Arigato Hiro-kun!" Raito said when his eyes glowed orange and he zipped out of sight.

"Come on Ando! We're we so different? We had father follow us all the way to New York to bring us back to Japan, but we persisted. This is the same with your brother. Let's let him find his destiny and enjoy the waffles," Hiro said in Japanese with a smile.

"I thought Ishi-san healed your entire self. Looks like some of your ten year old self is still there," Ando muttered to himself when he looked at Hiro, "But that was different Hiro, we were helping Peter and the others to save the world from Sylar. This time it's different. For all we know letting him go will lead to something disastrous."

"Let's go to the future then and see," Hiro offered as Ando raised his hands in protest, "Hiro I don't think that's a…"

Hiro suddenly grabbed Ando and they both disappeared.

_Kyle Davison, Unknown Cell_

Kyle woke up having the same dream he had earlier and he saw that his father was sitting by a corner.

"Why are you here? Go away," Kyle told his father as he looked away from him.

"I have good news for you," Mr. Davison told his son.

"What? You're going to start sticking needles into me?" Kyle asked his father sarcastically.

"No, your little girlfriend Gianne Averia managed to avoid capture and the two agents we sent after her are missing," Mr. Davison informed his son.

"Good for her," Kyle said with a smile as he looked at his father, "Looks like you and your organization can't handle a girl like her after all."

"Don't make any fun out of this son. Because the next time we find her, I'll make sure she'll be cuffed right in this same room you are in," Mr. Davison said as he stood up and he looked at his son, "Isn't that thought exciting for you son?"

Mr. Davison laughed as he opened the door of the cell when he was pushes by an invisible force to a wall and he fell unconscious.

The head of the man with a scarred face in Kyle's dreams walked into the room as the rest of his black outfitted body slowly became visible.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked in surprise as the man raised his hand and the cuffs of Kyle were unlocked.

"I'm a friend," the man said as he looked outside the cell, "Hurry we don't have much time left!"

Kyle stood up and followed the man, who raised his hands and cell doors inside the corridor began to open.

Kyle saw a man wearing a SWAT uniform, the woman earlier and his best friend walk out of the cells.

Michael saw Kyle and he ran towards him and hugged him, "Hey buddy! I thought we were goners."

"Yeah if it weren't for this man in my dreams we couldn't have escaped," Kyle informed his friend.

"This man helped us?" the woman said when the man in the SWAT uniform ran towards the man with the scar on his face.

The man raised his hand and the SWAT team member stopped from moving, "Chris Nord. I think it's not the time for you to doubt your rescuer. Now all of you take hold of my arms."

The four prisoners around the man did what he said and they all disappeared around the area.

_Hiro and Ando, New York, 2011_

"…Good idea," Ando said as he and Hiro were in the middle of a destroyed Times Square, "What happened here?"

An explosion happens from a distance and a figure placed on Hiro's neck and the figure said with a growl, "Who are you?"

Ando turned around to see Hiro's attacker and he looked surprised, "Hiro?"

"Yes?" Hiro said in a nervous voice when the sword on Hiro's neck left. Hiro turned around to see a Hiro, who is the same Future Hiro they met in the future a couple years back.

"Greatto Scotto!" both Hiros said at the same time.

* * *

The group of prisoners reappeared on top of the Deveaux Rooftop and Kyle looked amazed with what happened, "Did we just…teleport?"

The man nodded as Michael had a manic grin on his face, "Cool!"

"Why did you save us? Who are you exactly Mister?" Chris Nord asked the man.

"I can't give you much information about why I saved you, but it'll be clearer in time," the man said in a serious voice, "I'm Peter Petrelli and as crazy as it sounds, I'm from the future. I have a message for the four of you."

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this next episode in Heroes Generations and it's about time Peter, HRG, and the old characters get some of the action now. Well till next time! Stay tuned for more and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
